


it's not gay if you don't cum

by justdropundead (Ten_of_Swords)



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ten_of_Swords/pseuds/justdropundead
Summary: “It’s not gay if you don’t cum,” Gabe insisted, staring Bill directly in the eyes across the bus.“Sure,” Ryland laughed, “And I’m a purple elephant.”~Gabe has a fun new toy for them to try. That's it.
Relationships: William Beckett/Gabe Saporta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	it's not gay if you don't cum

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is the first fic i've written in forever! i hope you enjoy, i wrote it in one go at like 1am

“It’s not gay if you don’t cum,” Gabe insisted, staring Bill directly in the eyes across the bus.

“Sure,” Ryland laughed, “And I’m a purple elephant.” 

“Really,” Gabe said, not breaking eye contact. “You can do anything, and it’s not gay if you don’t cum,” he said louder. Ryland laughed again, and Bill squirmed in his seat and tried to go back to paying attention to what Carden was saying.

After Cobra’s set later, Bill marched right up to Gabe. “The hell was that about?”

“I’ll show you. Later.”

Bill rolled his eyes, but he was sweating. What the fuck could Gabe possibly mean? The two had been having sex pretty frequently on Warped, and to be quite honest, Bill wasn’t sure where he stood in terms of the whole “gay” thing. He was perfectly happy having sex with Gabe and keeping it at that. Gabe was being Gabe, he thought, and chalked it up to that.

Until Gabe confronted him outside the TAI… tour bus. “Check it out.” 

Gabe began unzipping his skinny jeans (the purple ones), and Bill yell-whispered, “What the hell, not here! What has gotten into you?!” It’s not like the two of them were  _ really _ ever a secret, what with shared spaces and all, but public sex was one step too far for him.

“Dude, look,” Gabe said proudly, and pulled his dick out of his pants.

Bill slowly looked down towards Gabe’s crotch and what he saw was… a cock cage. A small, metal, unceremonious cock cage. “You  _ performed  _ with that on?”

“Bilvy, ignore that, use your head for a second.”

The gears began to click into place from years of watching porn. “Oh.”  _ Oh.  _ “You want me to fuck you?”

“I’ve got other stuff, too. Pete picked it up for me.”

“Okay.” That was new. Topping wasn’t really something Bill was experienced with, with guys anyway. And certainly not with Gabe. Sure, Gabe had been tossed around like the personal boytoy of Fueled By Ramen, but Bill was a bit more private with his sexual endeavors. He figured Gabe’s experience would bridge the gap. “Okay, yeah. Where? When?”

“Slow down, babe,” Gabe said, wiggling his eyebrows. Bill had a love hate relationship with the pet name, but he wasn’t gonna protest now. “I’ll get the guys out of the bus, meet me in an hour?”

“Fine, but you know, don’t tell them we’re-”

“Making sweet passionate love?”

“Yes. That.” Bill rolled his eyes. “Zip up your pants,” he said and walked into the TAI… tour bus, pretending he had been having a normal conversation with Gabe. Maybe normal wasn’t the right word. Most of their conversations these days had to do with sex. Having a safe for work conversation. There, that’s better.

At an hour on the dot, Bill showed up to the Cobra tour bus, where the guys and Victoria were hanging outside. Bill ignored them as he walked up to the door, an easier feat said than done as Victoria made large, exaggerated fucking motions with her hips.

Gabe was surprisingly dressed, and was pouring himself a drink. He turned around, “Bilvy, babe, you made it! Did you get lost on the way? Any traffic?”

Bill willed himself to relax. “It was horrible on the I-57,” he said with a smirk, and held out his hand expectantly. Gabe complied like a good host, and gave Bill his drink. “To be honest I’m surprised I made it on time.”

“Don’t you know? On time is late.” Gabe took his solo cup like a shot, sloppily gulping what didn’t fit down on the first try.

“Sexy. Your alcoholism is really setting the mood.”

“You wanna fuck me, don’t pretend you don’t.” Gabe took his shirt off first, then began unzipping his pants. Bill joined in, unbuttoning his shirt.

“To be honest, I’ve never fucked a guy before.” Bill shimmied out of his pants, leaving only his boxers on, and Gabe did the same. The metal bulge of the cage was visible through his underwear, and Bill would be lying if he said it wasn’t turning him on.

“It’s easy. I fuck you all the time,” Gabe said with a smirk. Bill punched him in the arm and took a swig of his own drink. “No, but seriously, as long as we take it slow, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. I’ll be right back.” Gabe disappeared into the back of the bus. Bill sat down on the couch, kicking his shoes and socks off into a corner. Gabe came back totally nude, only wearing the cage, and holding some supplies. “I’m sure you know my friend lube and condom?”

“I’m familiar, yes.” Bill rolled his eyes for what felt like the five hundredth time.

“And here’s a cock ring, it’s been cleaned so if you wanna try it…”

“Maybe later,” Bill said, that gnawing anxiety beginning to build up again.

“That’s cool, baby. All cool.” Gabe put the supplies down on a little table, and sat next to Bill. “What first? You’re the boss.”

“Can you just…” God, this was weird. Normally Bill lead in the bedroom, yes, but not having Gabe’s dick available was a bit of a hinderance to their normal activities. “I dunno, jerk me a bit?”

“I dunno, can I?” Gabe smirked, and before Bill could say anything back, leaned in to bite his lip and squeeze the tip of his cock at the same time. Bill was surprised, but quickly relaxed, leaning into the touch. The two kissed, Gabe sucking on Bill’s lips until they were pink and pouty, as Gabe make twisting motions on the tip of Bill’s dick. The broke for a moment for Gabe to spit on his hand, and continued kissing as Gabe brought his wet hand to Bill’s cock once more, stroking the length of it, up and down, ending with a twist of the tip each time. Bill was starting to get hard, and he leaned out of the kiss.

“Suck me off?” he said, hips twitching under Gabe’s touch.

“Baby, where’s our please and thank you’s?”

Bill couldn’t resist while the other was touching him like this. “Suck me off,  _ please _ ,” he begged, and reached a long arm over to where the condoms were. “Cherry or unflavored?”

“I’ll get it,” Gabe said, and reached over Bill, grabbing the condom. The two rushed through putting it on, all the while Gabe licked circles around Bill’s exposed nipples. 

Gabe got to work. Bill held him by the hair and guided him onto his cock. Gabe took about half in, breathing through his nose shallowly, and began to suck, moving his head up and down. Bill started playing with his own hard nipples and, overstimulated, pulled on Gabe’s hair a little too hard, which caused him to whimper and open the back of his throat, going even deeper. Bill grabbed Gabe by the hair, pulling and guiding him up and down, barely giving Gabe time to breathe as he facefucked the other. He could imagine Gabe’s cock, neglected, trying to harden in its little cage and oh,  _ fuck-  _

“Gabe, Gabe, I’m-”

Gabe pulled up, and off Bill’s cock with a pop. Bill’s chest heaved up and down as his orgasm went away. He was still  _ very _ much hard. “If you’re gonna cum from just that, maybe we should…”

“Yeah, yeah. Cock ring it is.”

With the cock ring secure, Gabe went back to sucking Bill’s dick, slowly and more deliberately this time. “Fuck, I bet your cock hurts so much, baby,” Bill tried, waiting to see how Gabe would react. Gabe’s hips twitched, as though grinding on something invisible as his cock strained against the metal restraint. “Bet you wanna roll me over and fuck me, but you can’t because you’re all locked up.” Bill could feel the sensation of being on the edge, but he couldn’t cum, and he groaned, “Bet- bet you’ve been naughty.” Gabe groaned what sounded like a “yes” but Bill couldn’t be sure. “Bet you’ve been real bad, and you need- need to be locked up. Throw away the key.”

Gabe began sucking harder and faster as his hips twitched, unable to get any satisfaction. “W-wouldn’t you like to see me with the key around my neck? Up in front of all those people? Yeah, I bet you’d like that, baby.” Gabe pulled his head off of Bill’s cock, and he was almost afraid he had done something wrong.

“We need to fuck,  _ right now _ .” Gabe said, voice strained.

Gabe settled onto the couch on his back, and Bill inserted a long finger, feeling around inside, waiting for Gabe to get used to the lubed up intrusion. “Two,” Gabe moaned. Bill put another finger in, unable to take his eyes off of Gabe’s twitching cock. “Faster. More to the left.” Bill complied, and when Gabe squeaked, Bill knew he had hit the spot. The fact that Gabe knew how to guide Bill, was, not gonna lie, a turn on.

What about this situation wasn’t?

Bill scissored his fingers, and before long was ready to insert the third. “Three should be enough,” Gabe croaked between pants. “Just get it loose and- and go slow.” His hips were twitching even worse as Bill continued to repeatedly rub against his prostate.

Bill felt like he was going to explode as he pushed the tip in. Even the tip was enough. It was so tight and hot, yet different from any girl he’d been with. “Can I…”

“Just fucking  _ go _ , Lord.”

Bill began pushing in and out as slowly as he could. It was torture to control himself, but it felt amazing. It must have felt good for Gabe too, because he was babbling incoherently (“baby, baby, so good, like that”) and whimpering.

“Shit, I wanna cum.” Gabe had no snarky response to that, so Bill snapped off the cock ring, and fucked Gabe hard and fast. Gabe covered his mouth with his elbow and shut his eyes tight to keep himself from screaming in pleasure as Bill rammed into his prostate, and then, came, holding their hips interlocked.

As Bill came down, Gabe was panting and twitching, pointing over at the table with the drinks. Bill pulled out, and found that there was a little key on the counter. He used the rest of his willpower to not make a comment about it being gay that he wanted to cum, or something. Bill handed Gabe the key and watched as Gabe masturbated in what seemed like a lightning round. His poor cock, unallowed to harden the entire time he was getting fucked, was doing over time as Gabe furiously jerked himself off. Bill wrapped up his condom and threw it out, the walked over to Gabe, who was hunched over himself, and pulled his hair. Gabe went over the edge.

He lie there, exhausted, and Bill flopped next to him. “What happened to it being gay if you cum?” Bill said, unable to resist.

Gabe sat there with his eyes closed and put a gentle arm around Bill. “Round 2 in the shower?”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i'm going to superhell for this


End file.
